


Dreams? VIII: Sometimes A Cigar Is Just A Cigar

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [8]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Public Sex, Series, Series: Dreams, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-16
Updated: 1999-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Bachelor party!  Originally posted 1/4/98. This story is a sequel toDreams? VII: Shower Me With Dreams.





	1. The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> Uh, oh. You thought I'd forgotten about this series, didn't  
> you? Or at least, you were hoping? :) Sorry, my feverish little brain  
> won't take no for an answer! And there's more to come, because we've  
> still got a wedding to attend and who knows what *else* is store for  
> Benny and Ray in Dreamland?
> 
>  
> 
> This story is dedicated to Ann T., who has been wonderfully  
> patient and generous with her forwarding duties for the past  
> year-and-a-half. A big Thank You Kindly, Annie, and please enjoy. 
> 
> This is #7 in the [DREAMS?](http://archiveofourown.org/series/749742) series, previous entries being [STANDING GUARD FOR THEE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125170) and continued with [ON THE RIVIERA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125101),  
> [DREAM MEN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124774/chapters/24830151) and [DREAMY ITALIAN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125200/chapters/24830787), [CREAMY ITALIAN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125038), and [DREAM GIRLS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124801/chapters/24830190), and [SHOWER ME WITH DREAMS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124618/chapters/24829860).
> 
>  
> 
> *Warning: This is a Very Serious Story With Socially Redeeming  
> Value: NOT! :) This is strictly for fun and games, and *what* games!  
> Whew!  
>  **Rated NC-17 for m/m and f/f sex.**
> 
>  
> 
> (c) November 28, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hosts the bachelor party.

*Sometimes life is weird. Or dreams were, Ray Vecchio thought as he drove his beloved Riv through the dusky nighttime streets of Chicago. Sitting next to him was his Mountie lover, clad in blue jeans and white T-shirt, and for the *piece de resistance*, a brown leather jacket. He looked positively scrumptious, as usual, and was particularly appealing as lately he had been dressed in, well, dresses during the frenzied preparations for Elaine and Frannie's wedding. Benny was so used to the Miss Fraser get-up that he'd forgotten to remove his mascara. 

*Just accentuates his eyes.* 

Maybe the really weird thing was driving to the bachelor party he was throwing for his sister and her fiancee. Somehow the words 'sister' and 'bachelor party' had never come to mind before, except in the image of Frannie popping out of a cake. They drove in comfortable silence, then Ray parked the Riv in front of the club he'd chosen for the evening's festivities. He turned to smile at his lover and Benny smiled back, grasping his hand. 

"You sure that you're relaxed now?" 

"Sure, sure, I got all the details done. Frannie and Elaine will love it." "No cakes?" 

"Well..." 

"No strippers?" 

"Well..." 

"Ray!" "Hey, in this dream, what's a little stripping?" 

Benny sighed a long-suffering sigh and Ray laughed. He squeezed the Mountie's hand and leaned over to kiss him. Sliding out of the Riv, he said cheerfully, "I'll be home around one. That's all we've got the club booked for 'til." 

"All right." 

"You sure that's not past your bedtime?" Ray teased. 

"Well, Ray, if it is, I'm sure you'll set me straight." 

"Horrors, I *hope* not!" 

Benny laughed his rare laugh and slid over to the driver's side. Ray stood on the sidewalk and waved as his precioius Mountie drove away with his other precious possession. 

As soon as the car was out of sight, Ray straightened his tie and went inside the club. The interior was dark and quiet, but that suited Ray just fine. He smilingly greeted the club owner. 

"Hey, Mario!" 

"Hello, Ray." The rotound Italian beamed. "All set for the festivities, eh?" 

"Yep. The food ready?" 

"Just as you ordered: three kinds of pasta, juicy steaks and succulent pork chops, assorted fruits and vegetables." 

"Cool. Now, what about...?" 

Ray conferred with Mario for several minutes, then was pleased to see the arrival of Jack Huey and Harding Welsh. He led them into the back room that was their place for the evening, and others began to arrive as well. They included Carmine Domini, a Vecchio cousin, and Roland Hendley, a friend of Elaine's. Soon the entire usher half of the wedding party was present, except for one important exception. 

"Hey, anyone seen...?" Ray began when the door opened and Meg Thatcher sauntered in, wearing an expensive Armani dark-blue suit and light-blue silk tie. Ray's eyes widened. "Very nice, Inspector." 

"Thank you, Vecchio." Her dark eyes danced. "Okay, where's the party?" "Right this way." 

An appetizer of spicy-hot chicken wings was served as they waited for the bridegroom and bride to arrive. Since Frannie had attended the shower, it was only fair that Elaine attend the bachelor party. Ray led the applause as the women entered the room holding hands. 

He had to admit that his sister was a stunner. She was dressed in a short red silk dress and black stilletto heels. Large, gold hoop earrings dangled from her ears. She wore a favorite bracelet: 

big, black and clunky. 

Elaine was also looking lovely. She wore a more sedate mustard-colored dress and matching shoes, and her only jewelry besides her engagement ring was a string of tasteful pearls. Her hair was held back on one side by a pearl clip in the shape of a leaf. 

*Hmm, not a maple leaf*, Ray noted, and he started the festivities by saying, "A toast!" Glasses were raised. "To my sister and her bride! All the happiness in the world!" 

"Here, here!" 

The meal was consumed amidst chatter and jokes, and Welsh commented, "So, Vecchio, this place looks like a good place for a spread." 

"It is, Lieutenaut. Mario puts on the best spread you'll ever see. Or taste, for that matter." 

"Good." Welsh was a man of many appetites, though food was only one of them. 

Carmine's brown eyes shone. "Good Italian food and drink. Nothing better, Ray." 

"Uh huh." Ray's eyes gleamed. 

Welsh cocked his head. "What have you got up your sleeve, Vecchio?" 

"Who, me? Nothing, Lieutenant." 

Ray's eyes were so big and innocent that Welsh was *sure* something was up, but he also knew that Ray would keep his counsel until he was ready to spill any beans. 

"So, Francesca, where's the honeymoon gonna be?" asked Carmine. 

"We thought a cruise would be nice. The Caribbean." 

"Cool. Bermuda Triangle, here you come!" 

Elaine snickered at Frannie's mock outrage. "Cousins!" Frannie grumbled. 

"Now, time for the *piece de resistance*," Ray said, and motioned to Mario, who disappeared for a moment, then came back with the big surprise. Jaws dropped and there was a dead silence. 


	2. "You Take The Cake--Please!!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orgy is on!

*"I don't believe it," Thatcher said as she stared. 

"Believe it, Inspector," Ray grinned. 

Six near-naked men danced their way into the room, the first two pulling an enormous cake on rollers. Mouths watered at the sight of the cake and the men. Ray put on a CD and wild, ribald music began to play as the men gyrated, oiled bodies gleaming in the muted lighting of the room. Ray noticed with satisfaction that eyes were widened and that a few men had to mop their brows with handkerchiefs. The dancers were all well-muscled and wore heavy gold jewelry and short yellow skirts, their legs laced Roman-style and their feet clad in sandals. Bracelets jangled and perfect white teeth smiled at the guests, skirt-clad buttocks undulating close to astonished faces that quickly turned to leering grins. 

Ray had been very eclectic in his choice of dancers. There was blond Caucasian, an African-American, an Asian, an Indian and, of course, an Italian and a Canadian. He could feel his own blood begin to boil and wished that Benny was here. Yet that Canadian would keep his imagination occupied for awhile. His dark pelt of hair and bright green eyes were reminiscent of his lover. 

The wedding party and the other guests began to whoop and clap in time to the music. Frannie and Elaine laughed and clapped, and Thatcher watched with an archly amused smile. She suddenly reached into her jacket and produced three cigars. She offered two to the bride and groom and to Ray's astonishment, the women took them and lit up, Thatcher already puffing away. 

The dancers winked, then the Italian said, "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please!" The cake burst open and a gorgeous, busty blond emerged like a nymph from the sea. Her long hair covered her breasts and buttocks, and it was a wonderful Lady Godiva effect, because all she was wearing was a gold necklace and bracelets. She was helped out of the cake by the men and danced a wild, gyrating dance that brought roars of approval from the guests. She swept around the table, briefly touching Frannie and Elaine's shoulders, then stood in front of Thatcher and brushed her hair across the Inspector's face. Thatcher looked at her for a brief second, then suddenly grabbed her hips and pressed her face into the gleaming stomach. Her lips began to lick between the blond's legs, and the dancer threw her head back and groaned. 

That broke the ice, so to speak. The blond male danced over to Jack, swiveling his hips suggestively, and Jack's brown eyes were appreciating every move. Carmine reached out and grabbed the leg of the Indian and the dancer slid into his lap, the shouts growing more ribald. Carmine's eyes shone as he rubbed his face against the sweaty chest, his lips closing around a nipple and sucking. The Indian threw his head back as he moaned, arching his back down to the table while Carmine left the nipple and pulled up the skirt. 

Thatcher was up on her feet now, grinding her hips into the blond's and licking her neck. With a low growl deep in her throat, she whirled and threw the dancer onto the table, climbing up on top of her. 

Blond hair covered them both as she proceeded to devour her partner. He body rubbed back and forth over the sweat-slick skin. 

Ray saw that everyone was getting into the spirit of the occasion. The music's beat pulsed through the room as bodies undulated and groans were ripped from raw throats. He could feel his own heartbeat increasing and quickly fanned his face with a handkerchief. He grabbed a glass of wine and drank it down. 

"Hey, boss, you're havin' no fun at all." 

The breathy voice tickling his ear made Ray turn and nearly step back. 

"Uh, thanks, but I'm enjoying my guests' enjoyment." 

"Really?" The dancer fluttered his lashes. "How about a little more *direct* enjoyment for you?" 

*Oh, Gods. It *had* to be the Canadian!* 

"Um, well, you see, I've already got a boyfriend." 

"So?" 

"Well, he and I have this thing. We're exclusive to each other." 

The Canadian pouted full lips. "What a shame." 

"Uh huh." Ray blinked. Oh, yeah, this guy was making things hard...in more ways than one! "Thanks for the offer, though." 

"Anytime, Handsome," the man said with another flutter of his lashes, and he danced away to be grabbed by Welsh this time. Ray drank another glass of wine. Instead he watched the guests and the dancers having a good time and thought of Benny, snug in his apartment, probably reading a book by kerosene lamp while wearing his ridiculous red longjohns, which on him looked absolutely great, and maybe running his tongue over his lips while he read... 

"Whew! I gotta get me a new daydream!" he said out loud to no one in particular. 

He could feel his cock rampaging within his pants, but at least one good thing about it was, in this dream, no one would care. 

Oiled bodies gleamed in the light of the special room, moans and sighs filling the air with such exquisite precision that Ray wondered if he should check out *Mario's Ristorante* in the waking world, too. 

*Yeah, wouldn't ol Mario just *stroke* if he knew this was goin' on in his place.* 

Ray sniggered, feeling very naughty. He wondered if he should mention the cake. Laughing, he wandered over to the big confection and scooped out a dollop of icing. Mmm, it slid nice and sweet down the throat. Funny why he should think of Benny. 

"Hey, Big Brother!" 

"Yeah, Frannie?" 

Frannie smiled as she cradled Elaine's head against her naked breast. "You sure know how to throw a party!" 

Ray laughed. "Any time, Sis. Any time." 


	3. Lantern Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Benny have a wild party on their own.

*Ray settled the bill with Mario and watched in amusement as everyone staggered out to waiting cabs, a few lucky enough to take home dancers for the night. 

*Either drunk on wine or love,* Ray thought. 

He hailed a cab for Frannie, Elaine and himself, settling back against the cushion and idly staring out the window while his sister and her fiancee relaxed, Frannie's arm around Elaine. Elaine was half-asleep, her head resting on Frannie's shoulder. Ray glanced at the two of them and smiled. He was happy for his sister. In the waking world, she couldn't seem to date anything but losers, and her love for Benny was doomed to be forever unrequited. Here in dreamland, at least she could be happy. 

The cab pulled up to the Vecchio house and Frannie helped a sleepy Elaine out. She poked her head back in. 

"Aren't you coming in?" 

"Nah, I'm goin' to Benny's. The Riv's over there." 

"Well, we can't have the precious Riv not within spitting distance," she teased. 

"Hey! Don't spit in the general direction of my car," Ray warned her. She laughed and guided Elaine around to the back of the house. 

Ray gave the driver the West Racine address and resumed his daydreaming out the window again. A light rain began to fall as he replayed the events of the evening. Amusement lit his features as he thought of Thatcher and her wild night. The Mountie had gone home with the lovely dancer. Well, at least Meg could enjoy herself here if not in the real world, too. 

Ray shifted uncomfortably. Thoughts of the past few hours were heating up his blood again. He had managed to keep his lust under control for the last half hour, but it was coming back with a vengeance. The more he remembered the sinewy movements of the dancers, the more his cheeks flushed red with desire. He wished that the cabbie would floor it. 

They finally reached Benny's dilapidated apartment building and Ray generously tipped the driver. He bounded up the steps of the building and hurried down the dimly-lit corridor to 3J. He pushed open the door. No locks, naturally. 

Benny was sitting in bed, reading by lantern light and dressed in his red longjohns. 

*Just like I'd pictured him.* 

Benny chose that moment to look up and his blue eyes were illuminated by the lantern's glow, lightly rimmed by that mascara. Swallowing, Ray slowly approached his lover's bed. 

Their bed. 

Benny smiled slightly, and Ray realized that he was probably telegraphing his need. His breathing was slightly labored, and his pants were stretching painfully over the bulge between his legs. Growling, Ray flung off his coat and kicked off his shoes, launching himself at the bed. 

Dief hardly deigned to raise an eyebrow at this pseudo-attack and Ray clamped his mouth to Benny's. Damned Canadians, anyway. Should be a law, Ray thought, against them all being so damned sexy. 

He felt Benny's arms slide around him, the Mountie's heartbeat slamming against his, and Ray wiggled closer, trying to crush them together. He devoured Benny's mouth, then nearly ripped the buttons off the longjohns as he pushed them down over Benny's shoulders and down his torso. 

Ray pushed his lover down, raining kisses on his beautiful face and licking his throat. Benny moaned slightly and tilted his head back, giving Ray better access. Ray nipped and sucked and then swirled his tongue around his beloved's nipples, finally sucking on one while Benny writhed beneath him. 

Still fully clothed, he proceeded to make his partner just the opposite. He pulled down the longjohns and kissed his way down the smooth flesh, hovering just above the glistening cock, then running his tongue down muscled inner thighs. 

Benny moaned again, Ray's hot breath on his naked flesh driving him wild. He cupped the Armani-clad buttocks and squeezed, his cock quickly hardening at the sensation of his nakedness against Ray's fully-clothed body. He arched his back as Ray dipped his tongue into his navel and then skirted his pubic hair. Benny's trembling hands began to massage Ray's thighs and hips as he slid them around to the vest that Ray was wearing. Ray had attached himself to his thigh again and he tried to urge him to release the flesh and get his clothes off, but Ray would have none of it. His mouth suddenly engulfed Benny's penis and the Canadian gasped, arching his whole body as Ray sucked him mercilessly. With whimpering cries, Benny dug his fingers into Ray's shoulders. 

Just as he was about to go over the edge, Ray stopped and rose to a kneeling position. Benny opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it. Ray's green eyes were gleaming with a savage light in the lantern's glow, and he swallowed. 

Ray pushed his legs back while he opened the nightstand and took out the jar of cream kept there for this purpose, quickly applying it to Benny's anus and his own cock. He tossed the jar back into the drawer, the clatter loud in the stillness that was only punctuated by their labored breathing. Benny pulled his pants down and Ray's cock sprung free, aching to ram home. Ray wasted no time. He took Benny with a lust that had been building all evening, Benny crying out with the force of his passion as he clutched the sheets. The bed rocked as Ray thrust in and out, grunts and moans filling the air. Benny nearly screamed as Ray pinched a sensitive nipple, and the world seemed to explode into stars and pinwheels as his whole body shuddered with the force of his orgasm. Ray came almost immediately after, scalding semen pouring into his lover. 

Silence descended on the apartment. 

* * * * * *

Benny slowly awoke, Ray's arms wrapped around him. Ray was naked now, too, and there had been much more lovemaking before they'd exhausted themselves and fallen asleep. Neither had spoken a word during the passion, but now one green eye opened and Benny raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Well, Benny, all I can tell ya is, that's a lively bunch we got in the wedding party!" 

Ray laughed at Benny's perplexed look and gave him a hug as he muttered something about cigars and Roman banquets and having a craving for cake. Benny shook his head and settled down beside his snickering lover again.* 

### THE END

(Only for now. Frannie and Elaine still have to get hitched!)

* * *


End file.
